High Voltage
by mizperceived
Summary: Reno tells his captive audience about his first love. Rated T for Tch. Read/Laugh/Fav/definitely Review. Reno x Cloud.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of Final Fantasy VII. They are the sole creative property of SquareEnix. I do however own my insanity and perversity. Nor do I make a profit from this endeavor, I will however gain carpel tunnel syndrome eventually.  
>Title: High Voltage<br>Warnings: Reno. 'nuff said? Implied yaoi… well more shoneniniinini-ai or whatever that term is.  
>Reno x Cloud.<br>Rating: T for Tch  
>Summary: Reno tells a captive audience about his first love.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>High Voltage<strong>

* * *

><p>"I remember the first time I eva saw her. She was laying there, utta perfection. Her curves were in the right places, and I knew that if I pressed the right buttons she'd respond just tha way I wanted her to," he smiled at the memory while he paced around the man seated in the chair.<p>

"Even though it wasn't true, I always believed she was made just fa me, yanno? Gah, I was just a lil piece of shit, no olda than fourteen, maybe fifteen. How old were ya when ya met ya first love?" Reno ignored the muffled sound that came from the man, too wrapped up in his trip down memory lane.

"Man, she was beautiful," he sighed wistfully. "We were togetha for years. Years, man. She gave me tha best of her, withstood my abuse, day in and day out. She was foreva by my side," the redhead said as he placed his palms on the man's shoulders.

"Then one day, she was gone," Reno growled as he dug his fingers into the pressure points on the man's shoulder causing the man to groan in discomfort. Reno honestly could give two shits less about the man, he was an enemy of ShinRa and would be dealt accordingly but first he had to answer to Reno. Had to answer for the loss the redhead suffered even though he was not the cause.

"Ya kinda look like the bastid that took her from me," Reno sneered as he backhanded the man that was cuffed and tied to the chair. "He just, he killed her," he whispered.

Reno reached out and tore matted and bloodied locks from the man's hair. Lifting them up to the harsh fluorescent light he mused about the color. "Eh, on second thought, ya not blonde enough," he threw the torn hair in the man's bruised and disfigured face.

There was a discreet knock on the door; Reno spared one last glance at the man before jabbing his finger in the man's cheek.

"Don'tcha even think bout fallin sleep, yo. I ain't got ta tha best part yet," he gave the man a wicked grin before adjusting his goggles and exiting the room.

**xXx**

Once outside he looked the intruder up and down and folded his arms across his chest, his suit jacket pulling slightly over his biceps, the dove grey shirt with the top three buttons undone opened up more, exposing more of the flushed chest to the visitor.

"What brings you here?" Reno muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier," Cloud said. "I-I bought you a present," he offered the redhead the box he was hiding behind his back.

"Nothing can make up for what you did. You killed her," Reno sneered but grabbed the box out of the blonde's hand quickly. Turning his back, he pulled apart the royal blue ribbons. Reno frowned slightly; the ribbon reminded him of Cloud's eyes and how they watered slightly when Reno screamed at him a few days ago.

Turning back around, Reno walked over to the table that was next to the door to the interrogation room and opened up the box. Flipping the tissue papers away his gaze set upon the third most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The first being his first love in his mid-teens, the second being the man standing next to him and now this.

"Cloud," he murmured.

"It's custom made and I put full mastered Materia in it. I know it's not her but, well…" the blonde trailed off.

"It's inscribed. 'Together we can rebuild anything.'" Reno cast Cloud a slightly confused look.

"Yeah," the blonde said as he nervously tugged on a spike. "I spoke with Tseng and uhm I told him that only if I get to train under you will I consider joining the Turks. He wasn't too thrilled…OOMPH!"

Cloud's sentence was cut off as a redhead missile launched itself at him.

"Gaia, I love ya, ya fuckin shit!"

"So does this mean no more sleeping on the couch for me?" Cloud asked in between getting his tongue sucked on.

"Duh," was the only response.

Coughing lightly into his fist, Tseng drew the attention of the two men to him as he did his best to suppress the chuckle at the antics of his subordinates.

"Reno, I believe you still have to finish with our guest," Tseng arched a brow at Reno's look of consternation.

"Oh! That's right! Aye, wanna come watch me beat tha shit outta this dude?" Reno asked Cloud with a childlike look of glee on his face.

"Are you going to use the new EMR?" Reno nodded emphatically at the question. "You go and have fun," Cloud said softly as Reno pulled him close for a quick hug before turning towards Tseng. "I have paperwork to do."

**xXx**

Kicking the door open, Reno yelled out to the prisoner, "It's ya lucky day bitch! We found my first love! Wanna meet her?"

Reno wasted no time before flipping the voltage to high on the EMR and electrocuting the ShinRa traitor.

* * *

><p>AN: Totally plausible, eh?  
><em>I encourage everyone to leave a review. (Not just on my stuff but on all stories you read) Stats are down for majority of author's on here so we can't tell if anyone is actually reading the stuff we post. I can tell you that I use the stats to gauge the reception of a chapter or story since many don't like to review.<em>

Reno: Ain'tcha glad I woke ya ass up from a nap ta write this?  
><em>Dude, I was dreaming of VergilDante. It was just getting GOOD!  
><em>Reno: Pft! I'm sexier.  
><em>Whatever.<em>


End file.
